1. Field of the Invention
A mat cover with self encased pillow relates to a textile product cover for a mat, and more particularly to the improved design of a self encased pillow incorporated into the cover.
2. Description of Prior Art
Children attending day care or preschool are often required to have a nap or rest period during their day. Individuals often purchase a mat capable of being compactly folded and conventionally made of foam rubber covered with flexible plastic. While a mat may be wiped for sanitation purposes, simple wiping does not substitute for laundering with appropriate detergent. An uncovered exposed mat is also uncomfortable, often causing the user's skin to perspire and cling to the plastic covering. There are several patents that disclose various rest mats.
The cover for exercise mat in U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,530 to Scott (1992) contains an external pocket sewn onto the top layer with such pocket not fastened in the closed position, allowing the pillow to be easily withdrawn resulting in a possibility of losing the pillow.
The child's resting mat organization in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,428 to Browder (1990) contains a pillow that is attached to the cover by hoop and loop fastener strips which could become detached and lost.
The portable combined lounging mat and pillow having a pocket in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,120 to Holmes (1993) combines a mat and pillow produced from a single large piece of suitable fabric. While the risk of losing the attached pillow is reduced, there are drawbacks to this combination: (a) sanitation is compromised as materials frequently used for filling a pillow and for constructing a lounging mat generally do not dry during laundering at the same rate resulting in a damp pillow; and (b) inefficiency is increased as the attached pillow is generally unsalvageable if a lounging mat is damaged or overly soiled.